The present invention relates to the provision of firm stable three-dimensional structures that can be made from a sheet of material. These structures are capable of being collapsed down to compact bundles.
There are many times when one wishes to have enclosures, containers or shelters that may be collapsed or flattened for ease of packaging or transportation.
Standard cardboard containers may be transported in a flattened state then folded to form a box, but this is a time-consuming process requiring gluing or insertion of tabs. The present invention provides structures that may be readily collapsed and expanded with simple motion. Once expanded they tend to `pop` into position maintaining their shape.
When a standard cardboard container is flattened, its area or `footprint` is larger than the erected box. Structures and enclosures made utilizing the present invention fold down to a size whose area is smaller than when they are opened.
A wide variety of shapes and forms may be constructed using this method underlying the present invention. Partially enclosed surfaces (i.e. tubular) or completely enclosed surfaces (i.e. the topological equivalent of a sphere) may be provided. Such enclosures can fold down to a flattened shape where the enclosing surface may maintain its integrity. Secondary flaps or seams are not required, but are permissible.
Many of the forms and shapes that can be made may be constructed from a single flat sheet of material that is scored or pleated. Because only a single flat sheet is required, many low cost manufacturing techniques may be employed, such as stamping, simple molds, etc.